William Bradley's Training
William Bradley's Training is a side-quest in Ryu ga Gotoku Ishin! that teaches Sakamoto Ryōma new pistol moves. Training 1. Special ability: Flaming Dragon StyleAnon, Training (Ishin) KHHSubs. Retrieved 7 June 2019. This technique allows Ryōma to aim at multiple targets quickly. Hold down R2 until a satisfactory number of targets are selected, then release to shoot them. This progressively uses up the heat gauge. 2. Enhanced Bullet Knowledge Bradley gives Ryōma 3 of each "special" bullet type: Equip the enhanced bullets (they are in the same order in the game menu left-right as listed here), and speak to Bradley to continue training. Press triangle to fire an enhanced bullet. Then select the Flashing bullets and fire. Do the same with the Electric, Acid, and Poison bullets in that order to complete the training. This unblocks the "Enhanced bullet knowledge" ability on the Pistol sphere grid. This allows Ryōma to create Enhanced bullets at the blacksmith. 3. Whirlwind Shot Press square whilst evading using X to perform this manoeuvre. This unblocks the corresponding ability slot on Ryōma's pistol sphere grid. 4. Rapid Fire Consecutive Attack Mastery This begins as soon as Ryōma completes the Whirlwind shot tutorial. This is a test of evasion, requiring him to defeat thirty enemies whilst at critical health. After completion, the corresponding ability is unlocked on the sphere grid, and Ryōma is also rewarded with a Golden Hammer. Ryōma can repeat this training to receive another Golden Hammer each time. 5. Back Shot and Gauntlet Breaker This training session incorporates two moves in one. First is the Back Shot ability. Without being in a fighting stance, push the left Analog stick away from the direction Ryōma is facing and then press square. After this comes the Gauntlet Breaker ability. Simply press square rapidly to fire at one enemy, making them drop their weapon. At the conclusion of this training session, Ryōma automatically gains the Back Shot ability, and the slot for the Gauntlet Breaker ability is unblocked. 6. Flank Attack Mastery This begins right after the conclusion of the previous training session. Ryōma must defeat 20 enemies in under a minute to pass. This unblocks the "Flank Attack Mastery" ability slot. Ryōma can do this training again by talking to one of the men in this room; he will receive gold metal powder each time he passes. Missions 1. After completing the fourth training session, Bradley will ask Ryōma for help fighting the Uriyama group. Agree to help (bottom option) and the pair go location where 5 men from the group fight them. 2. After the conclusion of the sixth training session, Ryōma leaves and returns later. One of Bradley's subordinates says that he needs more of Ryōma's help against Uriyama. Ryōma agrees to help (again, bottom option), and is pitted against four enemies. These enemies have the potential to cause Ryōma serious health problems, so he should ideally be prepared with healing items. After winning the fight, Ryōma talks to Bradley, who gives him a Revelation Document. Keep on using the Leaping Shot ability and eventually the revelation will show up in the top right hand corner of the screen; press triangle to activate. Pistol Limit Break Once Ryōma is at level 25 on the Pistol fighting style and has filled in all the spheres for the Pistol sphere grid, Ryōma speaks to Bradley, who then along with two of his men, fights Ryōma. Upon winning, the pistol sphere grid will be cleared. Ryōma keeps the same abilities as before but he can now enhance them by re-acquiring the spheres. He is also now able to go up to level 50 with the pistol style. Gallery Notes